memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Trick arrows
Trick arrows are arrows with specially-made functions. As with typical arrows, they are shot with bows, but can possess a specialized, technological function, such as incendiary explosives, recording, or listening devices. Trick arrows are an essential element in Oliver Queen's arsenal, used on many occasions to save himself, or achieve objectives unattainable by combat alone. Known types of trick arrows *'Router arrow:' Shot near desktop monitors to hack into them. One was used to steal gold from a corrupt businessman Adam Hunt. *'Grappling hook arrow:' To grab onto far away surfaces on buildings for swinging lines and zip lines. The new "oneida kestrel compound bow" has a device which retracts the line mechanically and thus, allows the user to ascend several stories onto a targeted surface in a matter of seconds. Oliver Queen calls this the "jettisoning arrow", which "uses compressed carbon dioxide to jettison high tensile strength polymer cables", as noted by Cisco Ramon. Connor Hawke also carries these grappling arrows, which he used to ascend onto a building while holding onto Rip Hunter and Sara Lance. Oliver even used its grapple lines to knock down and drag opponents several feet or even dangle them in the air. He once used the grappling arrow against Damien Darhk, shooting him with the line and then retracting it to yank him several feet back onto the ground in seconds. *'Voice recording/Listening arrow:' Recording and listening devices for recording confessions and surveillance purposes. *'Ensnarement arrow:' After piercing a target, it launches wires into the area around the target and then pulls them tight. These arrows are therefore highly similar to bolas. Oliver once used an ensnarement to anchor dropped bags of money to the ground, preventing them from being carried off by the Royal Flush Gang. One was even used to briefly trap Sara when Oliver first learned that she was the Canary. *'Flashbang arrow:' A flashbang grenade in the form of an arrow. These were used to disorient drug dealers before attacking them, distract a hostage-taker, and stun Malcolm Merlyn by exploding face once he caught it during one of his and Oliver's duels. *'Explosive arrow:' Explosive arrows, both time-delayed, and impact. *'Flare/Flame burst arrow:' They create a burst of fire, which can knock down an opponent and incapacitate them. Oliver used them to blind snipers. *'Tranquilizer arrow': These arrows are used to knock out an enemy. Oliver used one such arrow containing "2,000 mg of horse tranquilizer" on Barry Allen after Roy Bivolo used his powers to hypnotize the speedster into battling the former. *'Incendiary arrow:' Used to burn through the seal in a grate to get into the subway. *'Remote detonator arrow:' An explosive arrow that can be detonated by remote control. Oliver used one to distract Dr. Webb and escape from being his bounds. *'Syringe arrow:' An arrow with a syringe in the tip to inject liquids into the target. John Diggle injected an arrow containing an herbal solution to counteract a drug overdose given to Oliver. *'Electric arrow:' An arrow with a device that emits electrical discharges of high voltage, by remote control. One was used to knock out Bronze Tiger. *'Zip tie arrow:' This arrow has a pair of zip straps that can be used similar to handcuffs, used to restrain China White to a barrier. *'Bola arrow:' An arrow that releases a set of connected cords which wrap around a moving target in order to take them down. It is often used to tie the targets wrists, legs, and neck, as seen with China White, Cyrus Gold, Frank Bertinelli, and Slade Wilson. *'Rope tying arrow:' An arrow used to tie around a person's legs and hang that person upside down, similar to the grappling arrow. *'Non-lethal arrow:' Arrows designed not to penetrate the target's skin, making them non-lethal. Oliver made such arrows, which he later used to knock down Dinah Drake. *'Cable net arrow:' When the arrowhead explodes strong cables are sent in all directions, similar to a spider web, to block the path of escaping criminals. *'Boxing glove arrow:' During his fight with Ted Grant, Oliver put a boxing glove over the tip of a normal arrow to hit Ted from afar and knock him down without causing more serious injury. *'Double arrow:' The tip of the arrow splits in two when fired. Allowing for two targets to be hit, a wire can also be projected between the two arrowheads, similar to the bola arrow. *'Tear gas arrow:' An arrow that releases tear gas used to calm down a riot. *'Nanite arrow:' Courtesy of Ray Palmer, an arrow that emits a pulse strong enough to temporarily disable Eobard Thawne's speed. Oliver also used the arrow to shoot nanites at Malcolm in order to track him down. *'Magnetic arrow:' Designed by Felicity Smoak, magnetic arrows can cause enemy firearms to fly out of their hands and be magnetically bound to the arrow. Oliver once used the arrow take away the Ghosts' weapons advantage. *'Parachute arrow:' An arrow that shoots a parachute out of its tip, which can be used to safely jump large distances. *'Shield arrow': An arrow that releases a metallic net which can latch itself to a surface and essentially become a bulletproof shield. It can withstand fully automatic firepower, but hits its limits on grenades. *'Kryptonite arrow:' An arrow with a tip made out of synthetic Green Kryptonite with a casing around it that makes it look like a normal arrow. When the arrow is fired, the casing is blown off, revealing the Kryptonite tip. Oliver had the weapon created "in case an evil ‘Kara Danvers’ ever showed up". *'Sound-dampening arrow:' An arrow that is able to cancel out sound waves. It has a hard shell with a blue glow inside it. Oliver once used this arrow to disable Dinah Drake's sonic scream. *'Firework arrow:' An arrow that emits colorful fireworks when shot. Oliver used this arrow to distract some corrupt cops in order for Thea Queen to rescue Roy Harper. *'Cluster bomb arrow:' An arrow that releases a small group of bombs midway and detonates on impact. *'Drug arrow:' Used to deliver a spray of an aerosolized drug. This arrow is designed to stick to the target's chest and spray the drug in their face. Oliver used a diazepam-ridden arrow in an attempt to slow down Prometheus. It is unclear if other variants exist. *'Metaphysical arrow:' The Monitor made this arrow for Oliver to use in order to destroy the Book of Destiny and stop John Deegan. *'Freeze arrow:' Oliver used several to freeze the drones armed by Emiko Adachi and the Ninth Circle. *'Antimatter arrow:' Oliver used one in the Anti-Monitor Crisis against Mar Novu, which manages to injure him. *'Shock arrow:' An arrow that shorts out power to a panel such as a panel on a brig. It glows blue when turned on, created by Typhuss James Kira. *'EMP arrow:' An arrow that uses a electromagnetic pulse to disable weapons and other devices, created by Typhuss James Kira. Known users *Oliver Queen/The Hood/The Arrow/Al Sah-him/Green Arrow *Typhuss James Kira/The Red Arrow/Red Arrow *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (deceased) *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Thea Queen/Speedy *Nyssa al Ghul *Simon Lacroix/Komodo *Various League of Assassins members *Connor Hawke/Green Arrow (erased future) *Mia Smoak/Blackstar (possible future) *Oliver/Dark Arrow (deceased) *"Black Arrow" *Typhuss James Halliwell/Dark Red Arrow (deceased) *Emiko Adachi/Green Arrow (deceased) Gallery Router arrow.png|Router arrow Automated grappling hook arrow.png|Automated grappling hook arrow Voice recording arrow.png|Voice recording/listening arrow Ensnarement arrow.png|Ensnarement arrow Oliver aiming his bow with an explosive arrow.png|Explosive arrow Electric arrow.png|Electric arrow, in Bronze Tiger Cable Net Arrow.png|Cable net arrow The Arrow aims a boxing glove arrow.png|Boxing glove arrow Double Arrow.png|Double arrow, on Digger Harkness Tear gas arrow.png|Tear gas arrow Magnetic arrow.png|Magnetic arrow Kryptonite arrow.png|Kryptonite arrow Metaphysical arrow.png|Metaphysical arrow Oliver fashions an arrow.png|Oliver fashions an arrow Behind the scenes *It should be noted that, in the DC comics, the proliferation and eventually gimmicky use of trick arrows by the Green Arrow was the motivation behind Mike Grell's 1987 reboot "The Longbow Hunters". Grell took Oliver back to simple shafts, and the question of whether he was willing to kill, if he believed the situation merited it. *In Superhero Fight Club 2.0, Kara Danvers suggested to Oliver Queen the idea of a Kryptonite arrow. He does end up using some in Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2. Category:Weapons Category:Concepts